Beginning Of A Start
by Evil Eyed Emergency
Summary: When Sonic and the gang grow up, Cream makes a discovery which will have an impact on everyone. The question is, is it for the better or worse. Story mix of: Sonic Comics and Sonic X
1. Chapter1: Meeting A Spark

Disclaimer: We all know here that I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, Sega does. I'm not saying I own Sonic, I'm just writing some FanFiction about him.

A Beginning Of Starts

Chapter1-Meeting A Spark

Cream was having a normal stroll through the forest, trying to get away from everyone. She was now 16 and was ignoring people a lot more now. She now wore black trainers, a dark red T-shirt with a black leather jacket and had greyish jeans. She didn't look much like her mother, Vanilla, but she had a slight resemblance to her. Her mother had moved in with Vector after a month of dating meaning Cream had got the whole place to herself. She had allowed Amy to move in with her seeing as she couldn't pay the taxes all by herself. Amy was now 20 and had dropped her obsession with Sonic, surprising everyone.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Silver, Blaze, Espio and Rouge had been frozen up whilst trying to stop and by the time Tails had figured how to undo the freezing Amy had caught up to them all in age, but that's another story. Charmy was now 15 and had left the Chaotix team when Vector had moved in with Vanilla. He wasn't seen at all from anyone, since two years ago when he had just run off. Cream had looked for him for months but success was not found in that adventure.

After puberty had hit everyone, they all started wearing clothes. At first sight you wouldn't recognise them but after a minute of staring you got used to the new styles. After Dr. Eggman had gone missing for a long time and people told rumours of his death. Everyone was a lot more rested now that they weren't fighting every second day. Shadow dropped trying to be faster than Sonic and just concentrated on his skill and strength, even though once every two weeks he requested a race with Sonic. Everyone knew it was just for fun and so some people joined in the friendly race every second Thursday. Everyone was doing their own thing most days and so that's how Cream learnt how to entertain herself. She loved this day of all days, it was cloudy but it wasn't raining so a nice drift of wind would pass through every minute or two.

Cream snapped out of her memories and thoughts when she heard a man shout. She started jogging then running towards the shout, hoping that no-one was hurt. She came to a dirt hole; it kind of looked like when had shot his energy cannon at Sonic. It had missed him of course but it had left this big hole in the ground. Cream pushed away the memory and looked inside the hole. She saw something that kind of looked like a person but was fading and then appearing again. "There is a person, no it is a hologram but it's so realistic. No it is too realistic to be a hologram" Cream thought "Ahhhh, this too complicated. Maybe I should get a closer look"

Just then it turned its head and looked straight at Cream with a confused look in its eyes. Whatever it was, it was wounded badly and needed her help. Cream climbed down the hole and saw the thing shaking and then it went just solid. It wasn't fading anymore but Cream decided to look at him more carefully once she had got him back to Tails's lab. She picked him up and she found he was insanely light. Before Cream started running back to Tails's lab, she blurted out "Who and what are you?" It looked even more confused but said with long and kind of annoying pauses "I'm…Lex…Costtem…The…Spark…" then fainted in Cream's arms.


	2. Chapter2: Who's The New Guy

Chapter2-Who's The New Guy

Lex moaned in pain as he realised he was strapped down. He opened his eyes and looked around the lab. He was in a metal armchair with strong rubbery straps holding him in place. His eyes met with the girl who had saved him and then a yellow, two tailed fox who was wearing nothing but some jeans. The fox was talking on the phone. "Is this really necessary?" Lex asked hoping to get some humour from the two's expressions.

Tails and Cream both turned towards him with hint of shock of this thing waking up. They both stared at him for a few seconds, he looked like just another hedgehog but his colouring was mixed like Shadow's but different. He was a mix of brown and sage, brown being the main colour of his body. He was quite tall and looked around Shadow's age. Instead of cocky smirk like Sonic or a DEAD serious look like Shadow, he was a very relaxed looking guy. He wore a ripped formal blue striped T-shirt and some long trousers with massive holes in them.

"Before you ask the same question as your friend did before she brought me here, my name is Lex Costtem and I am a Spark" Lex said with hint of a posh accent "May I have your names?" He had said it just as Tails was going to ask and it creped Tails out. Cream built up her courage and said strongly but friendly "My name is Cream and this is my friend Miles Prower but his friends just call him Tails" pointing to Tails with a slight raise of her arm. Her voice was a lot more mature then in the past, everybody's was.

Just then Sonic walked through the door seeing the scene and asked "Who's the new guy and why is he strapped down?" He didn't care for what was going on but he was still curious. "I told you over the phone, we have a situation!" Tails whispered with stress in his voice but still everyone heard him. "Ah, Sonic just the person I'm looking for." Lex said with a humours tone. Sonic turned towards the guy and asked confusedly "How do you know my name?" Lex just smiled and replied " told me it just before I put him in his final sleeping place."

A chill went through the room everyone understood him perfectly, he had killed . Cream stepped back a bit wondering to be scared of him or thank him. Silence filled the room until Lex said "What! He had been testing on me for a year. I escaped and he tried to stop me with all his mindless robots. Once I had finished with them he started begging me to stop, that a blue hedgehog called Sonic would make me feel right at home at this new planet. I let my temper slip a little and next thing I know the big man was leaking blood badly and wasn't breathing. I managed to get the non-machined animals off 's ship before Metal Sonic saw the corpse and went self-destruct hoping to get me in the explosion."

Lex looked at all of them wondering if they believed him or not. Finally Tails broke the silence by saying "I guess we need to show you that we are not like but I'm also guessing this isn't a good start." pointing to that rubber straps. Lex chuckled and replied "No, not really." Soon Tails had gotten him out and then Lex quickly said humouredly "Thank you Tails. Oh and how rude of me my name is Lex Costtem" he finished by shaking Sonic's hand and then the rest of the other's hands. As Sonic and Tails showed Lex some refreshments and talked to him, Cream walked out thinking one thing alone "He can't be a good guy, can he?"


	3. Chapter3: Standing up for Lex

Chapter3-Standing up for Lex, with a price

The news of Lex appearing went quickly over to Amy from Cream and then that meant everyone knew in the next five minutes about him. Sonic and Tails had organised a Welcome and Thanks Party for Lex even though 'The Spark' wanted just to get some shut eye.

Sonic thought he knew it would be hard to convince Lex to tell them what he was and what happened to him so he called the most questioning and stubborn person he knew. The phone was ringing; sweat was collecting on Sonic's forehead. He didn't like calling this number, he had some bad experiences and it had created some really embarrassing memories for him.

Amy looked at the phone and realised who was calling straight away. Knowing Sonic would have the phone right next to his ear, she yelled into her side of the phone call "HELLO SONIC!" Sonic fell over as the sound of Amy's voice flooded his ear, after a few seconds he heard Amy laughing on the other side of the phone call. Sonic calmed himself down before he put the phone next to his ear again and said obviously cross "Wow Amy, your jokes never seem to get old." Amy chuckled one last time before replying "I'm sorry Sonic, I just had to. So why are you calling?"

Sonic explained the situation about the party and how he wanted her to find out the info for him. Amy just replied "Sorry Sonic but no. The guy has been tested on for a year and then he killed Eggy for us. I think he deserves some space for a while, ok?" Sonic slightly yelled back "How did you kno… Cream told you, didn't she? And then you told everyone else didn't you?" Amy slapped herself for forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be hear any of the info on Lex and then she had admitted to Sonic. Amy replied "Sonic I'm sorry, it's just…"but Sonic had ended the call before Amy could defend herself. She threw the phone on the ground hoping that all her worries would go away. She stayed like this for a good 20minutes.

Amy sobbed, she just thought to herself "He might have ended the phone call but I might have ended our relationship." Amy still hid her secret from everyone and tried to hide it from herself as well. Her secret was eating her apart but she fought it every day hoping it would go away. She looked at her reflection in the window and screamed out still sobbing "WHY DO I HAVE TO STILL LOVE SONIC?!" Then she heard a voice outside, Sonic's voice…


	4. Chapter4: Talking Behind Backs

Chapter4- Talking Behind Backs

Amy froze on the spot; her heartbeat was pacing so fast and hard that she could barely hear anything else. She looked Sonic in the eye for a few seconds then just ducked down quickly. She just huddled in her kitchen corner hoping and begging that she had misheard the voice and didn't look properly outside; that it was Shadow or Metal Sonic maybe even Knuckles. But she knew Sonic's voice and face and she knew it was him.

(About 18minutes earlier) Sonic tried calling Amy back, Sonic knew he was too harsh on her and was getting worried when he got no answer from Amy the second time he recalled her. He grabbed a pair of trainers and was about to head out the door when he saw Lex smiling to himself. "I heard everything, you know. Even your mutters about you being worried about Amy." Lex said as his eyes spotted Sonic "I don't care much about you talking behind my back but please let it be something of use. I was going to tell you guys anyways about who I am anyways. Now go save your crush." Sonic was in shock for 3seconds just getting all this info in to his head.

"Just one thing," Sonic said just before he ran out the door "how did you know I have a crush on Amy?" Lex chuckled before even thinking of answering "Let's just say you're not the only one talking behind backs, I'm just more experienced in doing so. Now go before Amy does something stupid." Lex walked slowly in the direction of Amy's house motioning for Sonic to go or follow. Sonic still confused, zoomed past Lex changing his thoughts to Amy.

(Caught up with Amy scene) Sonic heard Amy say it, he couldn't believe it but he heard it and saw it. He had thought Amy had moved on from him, he couldn't get this around his head. Sonic heard a shuffle of feet like Amy was hiding from the window, he ran up to the door and shouted out "Amy I'm sorry about earlier, I was just tense at the time. I didn't know how you felt." Amy tried slowing her heartbeat so she could take some control of herself. Once she felt brave enough she replied just loud enough for Sonic to hear "So now you know how I feel, how do you feel about me? I bet you haven't even thought about me and you being together have you?" Sonic stood silently for a few seconds then shouted back "I have thought of it Amy, I just thought when you said you had gotten over me I had waited too long. Let me come inside Amy, I wanna see you."

It felt like forever to Sonic but after 2minutes of silence Amy had gathered herself together and opened the door. Sonic just stood there waiting for a response from Amy whose eyes were red from crying so much. "Why didn't you admit your feelings before? I had been chasing you for years and years!" Amy asked about to cry again but before she could Sonic zoomed in front of her and hugged her as tightly as he could and said "I'm sorry Amy, I just didn't know how to react to a beautiful thing like you chasing after me." This made Amy cry into Sonic's shoulder but not from loving pain but from overwhelming happiness.

Amy then looked up and lightly kissed Sonic on his lips. Sonic kissed back a bit before Amy turned him around making him notice the crowd Lex had made whilst he had walked to Amy's house. Lex called out "5...4...3...2...1…0..." then the whole crowd shouted "GET A ROOM YOU TWO"


	5. Chapter5: An Explanation

Chapter5-An Explanation

Two days later everyone knew that Sonic and Amy where a couple and it became old news quickly as it was repeated in every conversation for 5 straight hours after the day of the kiss. But the news on Sonamy was over taken by the party invites that Tails and Sonic sent out to welcome Lex onto their planet. It had been nearly a week before the party even started but Lex liked it that way. He needed the time to settle in with this planet but was fully ready now to meet most of Sonic's and Tails's friends.

It was placed in the middle of a grassy field, the farmer owed Sonic for saving his life and Tails made sure that the weather would be perfect. There was a buffet so people could just choose anything they want and start eating whenever they want. Knuckles was the first to come (apart from Lex, Tails and Sonic) and instantly demanded an arm wrestle. As hard as Knuckles might have tried Lex just kept his arm in the middle until Knuckles got tiered and then Lex slowly pushed him down. Knuckles shook Lex's hand and then sulked his way to the beers.

Quickly Lex was surrounded by people welcoming to their planet or congratulating him on killing . He talked to many a person but only a handful stood out, like Shadow or Blaze. He remembered Cream and Amy from the days before. He was surprised how many people were celebrating a death. must have caused a lot of trouble with these people but to what extent.

Lex was now wearing a long sleeved vest, a grey hoodie, some black trousers and a pair of brown trainers. Amy had bought them for him and some other clothes because the way she saw it if Lex hadn't made a disruption with Sonic, Sonic and Amy would never have been together. At first he refused the offer but Amy kept on pushing him until she got her way, Lex could now see why Sonic wanted Amy to find out the info from him.

Before Lex could get a second helping of food for himself Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Shadow surrounded him, Lex just put his plate on the table knowing what was coming up next. Shadow looked Lex in the eyes said slowly "We need to talk, whether you want to do it here in front of a crowd or just with us at Tails's lab is fine by us." Lex just smiled and said chillingly "I'm guessing you want your explanation on who and what I am. Fine I'll do it here so I don't have to explain it a million times." He walked past Shadow with ease and went to the far end of the crowd.

Lex just yelled out "Hay everyone, are you having a good time?" Everyone turned towards him and yelled back "YES!" Lex smiled at their reaction, turned down the music and continued but now he was just talking "I hear people want to know who and what I am. Well I'll tell now shall I? As you know my name is Lex Costtem and I'm a Spark. Now all of you are thinking, what is a Spark? Well I came from a planet similar to this one but we had one race, Sparks. My planet had a war with itself; the war killed my family, my friends and my wife. Once the war was over it just wasn't worth living there anymore. So I grabbed my family's shuttle, flew here and as most of you know caught me. He tested on me for a year, why? Because us Sparks are special, we have certain abilities. Depending what clan you were put in you learned different powers. My clan focused on strength, electricity and being able to go through life forms and objects. Cream saw me fading, which is because the more hurt a Spark gets, the more it fades. Same with sickness, the more a Spark is sick, the more it fades. When a Spark dies it doesn't leave a corpse it just fades into nothingness. That is who I am and what I am. Now enjoy the party, I'll be coming be coming back with some more soft drinks and beers."

Lex slowly walked away from the party, leaving a depressing silence for about 10minutes before the music slowly turned up again.


	6. Chapter 6: Bee-ing Deprived

Chapter 6: Bee-ing Deprived

Lex slowly walked down a street, trying not to think of what he had just admitted to the crowd. His past was painful but it had happened a few years ago and now he wanted to move on. Lex remembered being told by Cloe, his best friend, that his wife had been burnt alive, his brothers stabbed repeatedly and nearly his whole clan had been destroyed by 'The Tangoto Clan'. The Tangotos where a clan built for pure rage and command, their clan focused on fire and durability against damage. They had tried conquering before 'The War' but they had done nothing like what had happened in 'The War'.

Lex was focused on getting the images out of his head when he saw a bee boy thrown onto the road. The boy jumped back up instinctively then noticed Lex looking at him. A green hedgehog with two scars on his chest, a black leather jacket, black sunglasses and red and black cargo pants jogged out of a dark alley nearby and grabbed the bee boy and threw him into a trash can. The hedgehog was about to throw a punch at the boy until Lex caught his fist mid strike.

"Back away Son…wait you're not Sonic, who are you?!" Growled the hedgehog as he tried to throw his other fist at Lex but Lex caught the hedgehog's fist with his other hand. Lex started twirling the hedgehog around and then threw him into the trashcan next to the boy. Lex then powered up his right fist with electricity, focusing on his target ready to knock him down if it got back up. He jumped at hedgehog as it jumped up from the trashcan. Lex used a little of electricity to boost him towards the hedgehog and then rammed his fist into the angered hedgehog's face. The hedgehog flew back into the alley whilst Lex landed on his feet in front of the boy.

The boy just stared at him with astonishment until Lex asked bluntly "Two questions, who are you and why did I just have to save your butt back there?" Lex looked over at the boy properly this time. The boy was more a short teenager then anything; he wore a blue and black striped shirt with black shorts which were both covered in mud and blood that had poured from his nose. He had ripped his clothing from being pounded by the hedgehog earlier.

The boy snapped out of his daze and muttered loud enough for Lex to hear and extended his hand "Once filled with happiness, now deprived of it. I am Charmy, Charmy the Bee."


	7. Chapter 7: Grown Up

Chapter 7: Grown Up

Lex quickly learnt from Charmy that the hedgehog's name was Scourge and that he was Anti-Sonic. The teenage bee led Lex through the city to a road, then a field and finally a deserted looking house. Charmy had shown Lex what was left of the bee's wooden and crooked house. He had given Lex some time to go through old records he had been keeping; Charmy had no use for them now. They showed Charmy with Sonic and the gang, laughing, playing and not showing any of the more grown up Charmy. Lex could barely recognise Charmy from his younger pictures, he seemed so happy compared to what he was seeing in the teenager in front of him.

"What happened to you?" Lex thought aloud, startling the teenage bee. Charmy then glared at Lex and said coldly "I grew up and moved on. I knew I was a pest to them, even Big ignored me. But you have no clue who those people are, so why should you care?" There was a small silence until Lex stood up and was about to leave but before he could he had to say it. "Charmy, I'm going to get some drinks for my party. Sonic and the gang are there if want to come. I would clean yourself up first, you look like a mess." Lex said humouredly and calmly.

Charmy was stunned, he didn't know what to say or think. Was this a second chance or a cruel joke? And how did Lex find out about Sonic and the gang? He certainly remembered not telling him Sonic's name. All he had shown Lex was the pictures, nothing else. Charmy missed the gang but didn't want to go through the realization again that he was not needed. Lex was about to close the door behind him until he heard Charmy call out "Wait up dude; I would like to talk to some old friends of mine. Just give me a minute."

Lex closed the door behind himself and waited outside for Charmy. After a few minutes Charmy came out wearing a grey shirt, a black leather jacket, scuffed brown jeans and a pair of dirty white trainers. "Let's go then "Lex said as he started walking away from the house. Charmy followed him slowly thinking "Oh boy"…


	8. Chapter 8: Fake Smiles

Chapter 8: Fake Smiles

Cream was starting to get worried about Lex; she didn't really see why he had admitted so much about himself to everyone. She had had seen Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Shadow surrounding Lex beforehand but Tails wouldn't tell her what it was about. She could see regret in the foxes eyes but since a few years ago that was common trait in him. He still mourned over Cosmo's death. She had given her life to save the galaxy from the Metarex but afterwards Tails was a wreck.

Sonic and Cream had stayed with Tails for a year after he had tried to take his life by a kitchen knife. Tails never really got over Cosmo's death but he was stable enough to live his life and so everyone let him be. Tails hid his troubled mind from everyone nowadays but Cream still saw the pain in his eyes. What crushed Cream the most is that she had a crush on Tails. She had pushed her emotions aside to help Tails through his pain but she knew soon she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions inside herself any longer.

The only person she confided with was Charmy but he had run away. Her emotions needed to be told too someone or else Tails would hear say three unforgivable words. At the moment Cream was just sitting down and watching people dance, chat and drink. It was a common thing to do for Mobians when they got older.

Meanwhile with Lex, Charmy and the drinks; they were about five minutes away from the party. Lex had just finished up on how he had met everyone and his own personal past. Charmy understood now that Lex had perfected hiding his pain behind a smile whilst Charmy himself had just gotten himself beaten up for no reason. He wished that he would be able to do what Lex did so easily, pretend a personality.

"Lex," Charmy asked "what does it feel like to be able to fake a smile?" Lex turned to him and replied "At first you worry if the people around you can see through it, then you worry if you're not wearing it properly and finally you feel sad because the people around you aren't talking to you. You finally realise that they're talking to the mask you put on, not you at all."

"It's the price we pay for thinking depressively, isn't it?" Charmy said in dull humour. Lex just nodded as the party came into view.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends?

Chapter 9: Friends?

Cream dropped her cup full of punch and stared. Just stared forwards. She couldn't believe her eyes, yet there she saw him. She got up walked through the crowd towards him, not even thinking about who she was pushing out of the way. People started to notice the boy whom Cream was looking at and just froze. The music screeched to a halt, now everyone was looking at the boy who had been gone for so long.

Charmy stood there looking at the crowd which was staring back at him. He just smiled and started to walk to the table where the punch was. He was two meters away from the punch table until a certain rabbit stepped in front of him. It seemed the silence grew even quieter as the Bee and the Rabbit looked at each other.

Everyone was glaring at the scene, the scene of awkwardness. Charmy spoke first and said "Hay Cream, how are you?" Cream's left eye twitched slightly as she replied with raising volume by saying "How am I? HOW AM I?! I'VE been worried SICK about you and THAT'S all you have to SAY?! Gone two YEARS, you would've thought YOU could have come up with SOMETHING better than THAT!"

Charmy looked down in shame and said back softly "I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't know that you cared for me. I just wanted everyone to be happy." Cream calmed down looked at him confused. "Why would people be happy without you?" Cream asked. At this Charmy looked up at everyone and explained by saying "I'm a pest to you guys, I know that. After we defeated Metal Sonic I was of no use. All I was, all I am is an annoyance."

It was such a swift and fast movement that Charmy didn't realise what happened until he looked to see Cream hugging him ever so softly. He hugged her back as he heard Cream say "We don't need you for a purpose, we need you as a friend." Tears ran down both of their faces as they hugged their old friend.

Vector and Espio walked up to the friends and joined the hugging. Charmy turned his head slightly towards Espio and asked in a hushed voice "What are you two doing?" Espio grinned and replied "First of all, good to see you to. Second of all, you'll see." Charmy looked confused but soon enough he got what Espio was talking about.

Amy and Big soon joined in the hug as well. Then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles copied them. Shadow was about to walk away from the situation but was too late and got dragged in by Rouge. "This is cheesy, isn't it?" huffed Shadow. Rouge giggled to herself before replying "Cheesiness is good on the right pizza." Shadow Face-Palmed himself before saying "I led myself into that one, didn't I?"

"Yep." Rouge said with a chuckle. The group soon disbanded and the party carried on but with Cream and Charmy sitting on the side catching up on things. Lex walked away looking towards the stars thinking "I just hope you don't follow me or things are going to get ugly."

**(A/N: My ninth chapter and I haven't done an author's note. Silly me. Oh well, what do you think and who do you think Lex is thinking about? Review and recommend please!)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Path Of No Return

Chapter 10: A Path Of No Return

The party carried on throughout the night, giving Amy a perfect opportunity to slip away and get to her meeting. She knew that if she was followed it would be the end for her little paradise, so she took precautions each time she went to meet 'her'. Amy saw Lex walking down the path that led to the town which was good for her.

She jogged to the forest and started slipping past all the trees with ease. When she was younger, Sally used to show her all the short cuts around Mobius. Amy dusted off the memory as she was getting close to her destination. She got to a clearing and there her robotic friend was, Sally Acorn.

"Hay Sally, sorry I'm late. Got caught up in a party, but you already know that don't you?" Amy greeted whilst the robot turned its head towards Amy. Amy felt sad for her friend; she had practically thrown her life away to save the people of Mobius. Amy had hated beforehand but after that moment in time no-one who knew Sally had no mercy for .

"Your phone is easy to hack with my monitors in place. I have informed you before to give your devices to Tails so I can have a challenge but I know there is only a 20% chance of you doing so." Sally replied with her mechanical voice of hers. To Amy she kind of sounded like Nicole in her early stages. Amy had commented on this before but got no reply so she changed the subject.

"Amy, you're getting too connected to Sonic. I am close to tuning the machine to perfection and then all I have to do is find a sufficient power source." Sally continued, "Remember our agreement Amy." All Amy could do is nod, she knew she made a deal and she kept her deals. The two friends just stared at each other sadly. This is what war had done to them. This is what had done to them. This is what he had done to all of Mobius.

"Sally how long do you think it will take for you to get the machine working?" Amy asked trying to look for a positive in her situation; she didn't have to have the intelligence of a robot to recognise that her days with Sonic were slimming down. Sally scanned her files and proceeded to say "The maximum amount of time should be a month and minim should be two weeks. My results are 87% accurate. Probability of failure is 6%, fine tuning is still needed."

Amy's emotions were all over the place. She was happy for Sally and that this ordeal will be over... But she also knew it could cause a disruption with the group and that Sonic would never trust her again. She wished she could back out of this whole thing but she knew it wasn't that easy. Amy would never back out of helping her friends and only now she realised this would be her down fall.

Amy wouldn't let her emotions get to her now, her friend needed her help and she had to follow through with this. "Well let's start the search up again!" Amy exclaimed with a fake optimism that hided her shadows of sadness. Amy and Sally started walking through the forest as Amy thought of all her other friends, her family and even Sonic. She didn't want to be on this path but she couldn't get away from it. It was the path of no return…

(Sorry if I'm writing a little slow, I'm just doing two hobbies at once and so it gets a little hectic when you try to prioritize what you're going to do. Remember, Review and Recommend)


	11. Chapter 11: The Spark And The Computer

Chapter 11: The Spark And The Computer

Two days after the party Lex was walking down the street that leaves the city. He wanted to see the a little more of Mobius before he chose his house. Of course he would have to get a job but with his skill set he was sure he could find a job that paid well. All was silent on this street, the grass damp yet peaceful, the trees tall and proud and yet there was something that didn't fit with the landscape. An abandoned shed a little off 70meters off to side of the gravely road.

Lex started walking towards it, slightly hypnotised by its presence. It didn't take long to reach it and when he got to it was larger than Lex had previously estimated to be. He opened the door and to his surprise it was equipped with computer screens around the walls with computer hard-drives under a thick piece of glass acting as the floor. It had a few cobwebs here and there but it was no doubt a technology masterpiece.

Lex walked slowly into the room looking carefully around for a light of some kind but had no luck. Instead he persuaded one of the computers. It didn't seem to be plugged into a power source and it had no on button. Lex touched the screen to sense if there was any power in the machine and finding there was very little. Lex shot some electricity into the computer and slowly the computer turned on.

On the screen a message popped up saying "To initiate 'Nicole', provide power to all screens." Lex wasn't sure if this was a good idea but curiosity got the better of him. He aimed each of his fingers at a specific computer screen and let his electricity flow to the screens. One by one all the screens lit up in the image of a Lynx wearing this purple dress. Lex looked towards the screen he had first given power to and now it had a different message on it "Thank you for your help. It is advised that you exit the facility at a high speed due to the deconstruction of the building. After deconstruction Nicole shall reform."

"What?" Lex said just before the shed started shaking violently. Lex ran out of the building and turned around to see the building falling like dust. After a while it just looked like a mountain of metal sand. "Nanites." Lex said with a little surprise in his voice, he hadn't expected to see this type of technology in this world. Before he could contemplate on this any longer the nanites started taking to the form of the lynx on the screens.

Lex's breath was taken away by her beauty, something that had not happened to him in years and years. The lynx looked up towards Lex and smiled a beautiful smile. "Thank you sir for giving me the power to roam Mobius again. My name is Nicole, Nicole the Lynx. May I ask you what year it is?"


End file.
